Fearful Rulers
by yayturtle
Summary: There are very few things the Volturi are afraid of and Amira is one of them. Long ago she scarred Jane to a point and now Jane must bring her to Aro along with her very special coven. If Amira manages to not make them angry... Full summary inside R
1. Chapter 1

Fearful Rulers

Summary:

There are very few things the Volturi are afraid of and Amir is one of them. Long ago she scarred Jane to a point and now Jane must bring her to Aro along with her very special coven. If Amira manages to not make them angry, Aro wishes to recruit her talent to defeat the Cullens, but she is never so easy to win over. I do realize not everything is like this in the book but oh well!

Prologue:

"Who?"

"The Shade Coven."

"You can't be serious," Jane protested. "I am not going after them."

"Relax, sis," Alec said coolly. "What's the big deal? Aro just wants to extend an invitation."

"He can't! The big deal is that she is terrifying." Jane was never like this but she was clearly upset by something.

"Really? You are scared of someone? Who is she then?" Alec questioned.

"The leader of that coven. Amira."

"What's so bad about her?"

"You haven't felt her power."

"Well if she has a lot of power I can see why Aro wants her to join. What exactly does she do?"

"She cause fear that renders any special abilities useless. She makes you see every haunting disturbing thing you don't want to see and it freezes you in fear."

"And she's used her ability on you?"

"Yes."

"Well don't worry about it. It seems a lot like our abilities in a way. Maybe we can use them before she can use hers," Alec consoled his twin.

"I bet Aro also wants her coven to join. They too have special abilities."

"How many does she have with her?"

"The others are Tristan, Kayden, Jade, Gwen, and Mallory. Plus from what I've heard from her over the years they're newest member Spencer. They are probably the second largest coven and they don't feed on humans."

"One question. How would you know so much about them? I spent a while watching them before we joined the Voultri," Jane admitted looking at her feet.

"Oh, any other special abilities I should know of?" Alec asked again.

"Tristan has the ability of seeing things that are happening presently, and Jade has the ability of persuasion. I don't know about the others."

"Ok then. Aro wants us to set off as soon as nightfall. Go get ready," Alec told his sister.

Ch. 1

AMIRA

"Tristan?" I asked staring outside of our current hiding place through golden eyes.

"They are setting out but the girl, Jane? She is reluctant to come find us," he told me. It was only seconds ago she entered one of his trances.

"How many will they be sending then?"

"Just two. I believe that they are only coming to talk."

"Wonderful," I sighed. At least there were only two. I looked at Jade. Her dark brown cascaded down to her diaphragm. It was wavy in some areas and straighter in others. Either way it was a little messed up. Her bright gold eyes were fierce and full of life despite the fact she was basically dead. She was tall, and very persuasive looking.

I looked back at Tristan. He had dark swishy hair a couple shades lighter and his eyes were filled with understanding and thoughtfulness. He had previously been pretty cheerful until he saw what was coming through his thoughts moments ago. He was almost as tall as Jade, but I still had half an inch or so on him.

"Hey Tristan, see where everyone else is will ya?" I asked him.

The rest of our coven always took longer than needed to hunt. Tristan focused on an empty spot in a corner. From his expression it was easy to tell he was concentrating on finding the others. Moments later he snapped out of the sight and reported their location to me.

"They are still waiting for Spencer to catch his meal. For some unknown reason he became distracted and skittered off somewhere."

"Oh…. Kay then."

While we are waiting for the others to get back over here I will tell you a little about each. Also we really aren't one big coven, everyone just thinks we are because we always hang out around one another and the other coven, Kayden, Gwen, Spencer and Mallory, they don't have a title. So we hang, and hunt as one. Only times like this though we acted like one big coven… when the Volturi meddled. I refer to them in these times as the rest of my coven though.

When we aren't together though Kayden is there leader. I made Kayden a vampire, and at first he wished to go it alone but then he decided to start his own coven. So anyway we are really close to the nameless coven. Even the Volturi have yet to find out about us being two covens that stand together.

Before I begin let me say that our two covens are very special. Six out of seven have a talent.

First off we have Kayden. He has light sandy blonde hair and is at average height. He has the ability to stop mental attacks such as mine. Kayden can disable those mind powers, but only his enemies. He and Gwen are paired together. Gwen was straight light strawberry blonde hair that goes only about two inches past her shoulder blades. She has side bangs that she dies a different color every month. This month for example she had it dyed orange.

Her only ability was a sense of fashion, but other than that she is probably the only coven member without a talent. She is though, a great hunter and fighter. She can withstand more than other vampires, but I wouldn't count that as an ability.

Next we have Mallory. She has dirty blonde hair with natural light brown highlights. She has regular bangs that cut off just above her eyes and her hair is usually wavy if not brushed. She also has an ability. She can sense other vampires around her. She can sense them from anywhere she is, to up to about a 20-mile range. She is paired with Spencer. He has the possible talent of distraction. Spencer has blonde hair that is maybe a shade lighter than Kayden's. It would be hard to tell them apart, but if you go by attitude they are very different.

Spencer is usually hyper and crazy, or just content, but Kayden is serious, calmer. He is also cooler about everything her does. Anyway that leaves the last three. Jade is a loner. She is quiet, peaceful, and somewhat shuns the world.

There is also another member. He tends to be a loner like Jade but they dislike each other. He joined for a short time but then flew the coop. He had no special abilities so his main use was to comfort Gwen. He really disliked being involved with us so he's gone.

Tristan and I are paired up together though. Speaking of that, I will now describe myself before the others get back.

I have light almost dusty brown hair. It is usually in spiral curls naturally but when we are at our usual home I occasionally straighten it. I, like I said, am pretty tall. I am almost as tall as Jade, but I don't really care if she is taller than me. I love the color blue, and if you see me I will almost always be wearing blue jeans and some patterned blue shirt. The others always change there styles over and over, so describing tonight's in particular would be useless because most likely Mallory or Gwen will have moved on from today's fashion.

Also to give you an idea, I was about 19 and 1/2 when I became a vampire, so there's that little bit information for ya.

"Amira, they're on their way back now."

"Great."

"They should be here in about a minute," Tristan alerted me.

"Ok, Jade! Get ready o hunt!" I half yelled at her for no apparent reason. She looked at me and then back to the world outside the cave we were camping in for the night.

Then Spencer leaped onto the ledge of the cave from a nearby fur tree. He was smiling and seemed very satisfied with whatever he caught.

"Good hunting night?"

"Yup," he replied in a pleased tone. Mallory was the next one in.

"Hey Amira. How were things here?"

"Oh the usual. Jade was silent, Tristan sighted something. Which we will talk about when we get back," I told them sternly. By the time I had finished Kayden and Gwen had come in. They seemed full and content with the night of hunting they had.

"Well, Tristan… Jade, catch up soon will you?" I changed my statement as Tristan and I left. Jade paused and bit her lip. No doubt she was somewhat worried over what Tristan and I had been talking about the whole time the rest were hunting.

She then shrugged off the concern that was bugging her and jumped off the ledge landing graceful on the ground, not disturbing the dirt. She caught up to us in no time and even went ahead. It wasn't long before she caught the scent of a passing heard of deer. Being the first one to reach them she jumped from a low limb and leaped onto a fleeing doe.

Before she had sucked it dry, Tristan and I had already caught our meals. Jade stopped after the first one, probably still thinking about the sight and started her way up a tree to watch me wait for Tristan while he went for seconds. I split that one with him because he almost never finished a second one off which was odd.

I dropped the now completely empty carcass on the ground and wondered why in the world… or how Kayden, Spencer, Gwen, and Mallory had taken so long.

The trip back was very quickly and must've lasted no longer than 2 minutes or so. It was pretty busy when we got back. Spencer was being his usual carefree self and blabbing about what had distracted him to no one in particular. Mallory was humming to herself and dancing to silent music and Gwen and Kayden were discussing the meting to come.

"Ok, I'm glad you're your all silly and talking right now, but keep it down. We have an important mater to discuss." Everyone glanced up to me and was instantly quiet.

"Ok, so you all know about the Volturi… Right?"

"Yeah," Spencer replied now almost as serious as Kayden.

"Well, they have sent two guards to come and speak with us. I want you to be polite, but on guard."

"Wh? Couldn't you like take them out before they even got here?" It was always Spencer who spoke or answered me in one of my meetings.

"I could…. But they are only here to talk, or so Tristan says. I don't know what they want since we haven't done anything, but my guess is recruitment. If I can I will try and get out of it, but please don't do anything to upset them. I don't want to have to fix everything.

"I'm appalled you'd actually need to lay down the law on this bunch," Jade commented sarcastically in a quiet yet strong voice. I glanced at her.

"Just saying," she defended herself.

"Anyway," I said taking my hard gaze off her with a sigh, "let me do the talking. They are sending two of their most powerful guards, which I believe is odd, only sending two to come and speak to a powerful, dangerous coven that out numbers just the twins. So, they will arrive soon, and we will do whatever they want or refuse politely," I said indirectly repeating myself so I was understood.

"We're all clear?"

There were various nods from the family.

"Good."

"They should be here in less than a days time," I heard from Tristan. I half-heartedly smiled. That was more than I had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Fearful Rulers 2

JADE

The day went by very quickly. Gwen and Mallory were a little jittery, and Spencer was a little more serious. Kayden was a tad bit concerned, but seemed sure that everything would go our way.

"Hey Jade," Amira spoke to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If something they are asking of us goes terribly wrong, be by my side to persuade them. If Jane is quicker than I remember then she might use her mind frying power on me. If this is what happens persuade her to stop. And when they reach the edge of the forest Mallory will alert us and you must try and persuade them not to resort to their special talents. If you cannot that is fine, they won't notice but Kayden will disable their powers anyway. This will most likely go unnoticed as well."

I listened intently to her game plan. Any way it would work. I wasn't about to say anything but Mallory snagged Amira.

"They have entered the forest!"

"Jade?"

I nodded in response. I guess Tristan had seen them because he pointed to their direction. I put two fingers to each temple and focused in that direction. I could feel them. They were approaching quickly and soon I was in one of their heads. It was the boy's.

_Maybe it isn't a good idea to use my powers. Not a good idea. Not at all. What if they have some kind of after attack? I can't do this. Using my powers isn't a good idea._

Using my talent I had to become one with the victim's conscious and tell them in first person what to do. I felt him change his mind about his talent and deicide it was a bad idea.

_Now I should tell my twin._

I then felt him stop and start to speak when I was cut off. When the person speaks I am cut off but he would still continue to follow his conscious, which was I at the time. Everyone stared at me and when I realized this I nodded to then and gave them a thumbs up. The tension in the room dropped when I did this and then I realized I wasn't as nervous either.

Amira strode forward and made her way off the ledge followed by Tristan. I got up and followed because I was apart of the original coven, but everyone else stayed behind. We all paced at a humanly speed to the royal vamps until we saw them only yards away. Even from afar I could see their bright red eyes. They had cold, solid, serious faces. It wasn't obvious that they were twins, but they did seem alike. They both looked mean to me.

"Jane, and Alec, I'm guessing," Amira started when we came face to face with them.

"Amira, It's been a while," Jane seemed somewhat shaky, but maintained whatever she felt, seeing Amira again.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Tristan asked… as I recalled he w as to remain silent.

"Aro wants to recruit your coven. He wants you to join the Volturi. As much as I am against the matter, he thinks it would be a good idea."

"Aro believes you will give the Volturi more power over other vampires if you join," Alec spoke smoothly.

"He wishes to meet you, Amira in person," she frowned.

"Isn't he afraid?" Amira hissed.

"No, of course we trust you will not try anything. Plus he has Renata to protect him."

Amira thought and seemed to mull things over.

"The rest of my coven is traveling with us?"

"Of course… if you wish," Jane said meekly. When Amira had first crossed paths with her she had been much fiercer, meaner and not as weak sounding.

"We'll go but there is no guarantee we'll stay."

"Very well then. We leave for Italy instantly."

Amira turned and looked at me.

"Jade, will you go fetch the others?"

I nodded and turned abruptly to face the cave.

AMIRA  
I frowned at Jane. I had really scarred her with whatever I had put into her head. I don't even remember what images I had forced her to observe. I shrugged at the thought. Moments later the rest of the coven approached and Alec scrutinized each face.

"Well, we're all here. Let's go," I said.

"Before we set off, I must ask, are there only three of you with special talents."

"No."

"Then who else?"

I hesitated, I wouldn't lie to the Volturi, even just the guard members but as I had heard Aro could look into anyone's past thoughts and such so there was not much use there.

"Mallory, Kayden, and Spencer."

"That only leaves one with out a talent. That is quite surprising. I was sure only you, Tristan and Jade had talents." She paused and frowned then tried for more an idea of what they could do. "What are their talents?" She wondered.

"How about this? We will go with you and Aro can see for himself." Jane frowned at me and asked again.

"What are they?" When I was silent she glared at me. Her eyes widened when she saw that I was perfectly cool. She hissed in frustration and Alec stepped in.

"I- It's not working. What did you do?"

"You can't use you're powers right now they've been disabled for the moment," I said pretending to examine my nails.

"How?"

"That's one of the abilities, now… I'm sure you can wait until Italy to see what else we have in store."

"I can wait," she snarled. She reluctantly nodded and turned on her heel. Alec followed her and she spoke as she strode through the forest.

"We have to make one more stop. There is another coven we wish to check up on, that is on the way back to Italy. Is there anyway the one with the disabling power can block a mind reader and a foreseer?" She asked now calmer than before.

"He can do that." I said eyeing Kayden.

"Just tell us when," I continued shadily.

Jade nodded approvingly.

"Good," she never looked back at us to make sure we were following, so she must've heard us. Though I had told them to shut it maybe a thousand times they were still a little chatty.


	3. Chapter 3

Fearful Rulers 3

BELLA

I sat on the couch rocking back and forth with Renesmee sleeping on my lap. Jacob was over on one of his visits, and Edward was sitting next to me, his skin very cool compared to Nessie's. Then I saw him frown. He got up and a look of concern crossed his cold face. Jacob got up too and sniffed the air.

"I can't read anyone's thoughts," Edward said. This was by far the weirdest thing since the Volturi had come to make justice.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant answer.

"I don't know what's happening," he said startled.

"I do. I smell trouble," Jacob frowned.

Rosalie and Emmet became quiet as they listened.

"It's those vamps that came to kill you last winter."

"The Volturi? Why are they here?" I asked.

"I only smell two."

"Two? Then I have a guess which two they would be," Edward hissed.

"Wait… Ah… I smell others with them. They're new though I haven't smelled them before," Jacob corrected.

"Let's go out and greet them then, if it is just Alec and Jane… I want to see what they're up to. Don't Felix and Demetri usually go with them?"

"If they were tracking something yes, but we're not sure what they're up to, if you didn't hear earlier I can't read them."

Edward made a hasty move to the door. I followed quickly careful not to awaken Nessie. Jacob came out behind me with Emmet and Rosalie trailing behind.

Sure enough there were two gray-cloaked vampires striding toward us. They had seven behind them. They were golden-eyed vampires like us. What were they doing with Jane and Alec?

"Hello. Just checking up on things," Jane greeted us. "You obviously saw us coming." She glanced evilly at one of the vampires behind them. The girl shrugged. She looked my age. She also didn't seem to notice little Nessie in my arms.

"Things are fine here. Not much has happened," Edward told her. "And I didn't hear you coming," he said glancing at Jacob.

"Of course, the guard dog told you," she said.

Jacob snarled and I patted his shoulder. He would've phased there but he didn't and he remained calm.

"So who are the vampires behind you? Recruitment?"

"You could say that," Jane sighed looking at the one she had before with a glare.

"Aro wants their abilities," she hissed, upset about something.

"Where are Demetri and Felix?" I asked curiously.

"Those two? Demetri only told us where we could find them, and Felix was working on something with Aro."

"Interesting."

"Jane. Alec? What are you doing here?" Carlisle approached us gracefully and quietly gliding out of the trees followed by Esme, Alice, and Jasper.

"We are merely stopping by," Alec replied.

"Who are the others with you?"

"Possible recruited talents," Jane said. The girl, who I was sure was the leader shook her head not meaning to be noticed, though I'm sure the others saw.

"I've never seen this coven before," Carlisle mused.

"Neither has Aro."

"No one really knows them," Alec explained. I was uneasy with their presence.

"We keep a low profile," one of the guys said.

"Hmmm… Well Jane, Alec, nothing has really happened around here. Feel free to hang out, but as I said nothing is happening," Carlisle said almost pushing them out with words.

"We have no intent on staying. Aro is waiting for a reply." She turned and glided off. Alec slowly followed her trail and the guy who had spoke earlier pretended to rip Jane's head off. The girl rolled her eyes and followed. It was hard, even for us Cullens not to grin at their actions. The coven didn't seem to noticed us standing there watching them but they continued.

"Who do you think that other coven was? Edward is your brain working now?"

"Mind reading? Well let's see…" He focused.

"Yep. It's back."

"Read their minds," I urged him.

EDWARD

"Ok then," I granted her. First I listened to Jane.

_Why Amira, Why does he have to want her talent? Why was I such a blabbermouth?_ Blabber mouth? Jane? Hmmm… I then focused on the girl that had rolled her eyes seconds ago.

_I wonder why we needed to stop there…. Hmm… oh well… Hmmm… That little girl… She didn't look like an immortal child… That was weird… Was that why the Volturi stopped there? They didn't seem to care… And the werewolf? They're not so bad. Man I'm dying to know why we stopped there!_

I wondered why too. Then I focused mainly on the guy who was always beside her.

_Stupid Volturi… Why can't Amira just scare them off like she did before? Ugh… Why is she even making us go visit Aro when she already knows she's going to say no?_

"Well that is interesting…"

"What?" Bella asked me. I half smiled at her eagerness.

"Well the leader… Amira, I think her name is… She seems to have an ability that apparently once frightened the Volturi. It kept them away." I continued to listen to their thoughts. This time I focused on the girl behind the first couple.

_I wonder if Amira is thinking of actually joining them… I'll just have to persuade her not to… and the Volturi to not accept her… Man, I wish they would just leave us alone! Stinking rulers. *__**inner gasp***__ I know. I'll persuade her to use her fear ability._

"Let's hope Aro doesn't read her thoughts," I said nodding in the direction of the other girl.

_Man… If joining the Volturi means having to disable more than two mental abilities at once I've already declined. Actually… hmmm… would Amira mind us deciding as a separate coven to join? …From what I can tell she might make them really mad. _A hint of realization hit me. The guy's that I had just read… he had kept my mind reading talent from working.

"That's why…" I mumbled.

"Why what?" Alice asked perkily.

"Earlier I couldn't read anyone's mind… And one of their abilities was to disable mental talents. Amira has some kind of Fear causing talent, and from what I've heard; the girl with the long dark hair has the ability to persuade people's decisions."

"Can you read anything else?" Bella asked me cradling Nessie.

"No, they're too far away now… but I bet that won't be the last we see of them."


	4. Chapter 4

Fearful Rulers 4

KAYDEN

"All I'm saying is maybe we need to consider joining the Volturi… o- or splitting. We know how mad Amira might make them."

"Kayden, we've always been with them, if we joined the Volturi and they didn't and were given a death sentence we would have to fulfill it."  
"I know, but do you want to be involved with whatever she does to make them angry?" I argued with my coven. It's true what Mallory had said, but something told me we needed to stay out of this.

"How can you be sure that she will do something to upset them?"

"I just feel like it might happen."

"Hmm… well if we leave now then Jane could use her power… or Alec…"

"Well, actually… I think even when a power like that is used against her she can still use her own. That would make them stop… I'm not sure, because we really don't want to test it out, but I think she can do it…"

"You all talking about me?" Amira's voice came. She must've heard the last part… After all she wasn't that far away. Jane and Alec had temporarily left, and Jane, Tristan, and Jade had been hunting.

"Amira we have something to say…"

"You do?"

"We were thinking maybe we should stay out of this one," I told her. I waited for a possible explosion.

"Ok."

"I- Wait… ok?"

"Yeah, I mean I can easily see why… chances are, I'm going to do something stupid and make them pretty angry. You shouldn't have to face what they might have in store."

"That's what I said! Well… I mean… will you be okay if we split?"

"We'll be fine," she told me. I grew a confused look on my face.

"It's not a trick, don't worry."

"Well then… later… we'll be at the house…" I said. Now I felt bad about going. The Volturi would be useless against us standing together.

"Don't worry about us. I'll tell Tristan and Jade when they come back… Just don't accept anything from the Volturi… at least while we're still alive… or the living dead."

She smiled.

"It will be easier to watch out for only 2 other vampires too." Then I leaped over the river that was only so far below.

AMIRA

Honestly I was relieved that they were going. It would be easy to maintain control over the Volturi even with out them. Plus now if the Volturi wanted them, they wouldn't get them. We would be there by tomorrow if we traveled through the night without any distractions.

I unnecessarily breathed as Jade, followed by Tristan walked in.

"Hey, where did the other coven go?"

"I sent them away."

"Why?" Jade protested loudly.

"Because, think about it. If the Volturi got a hold of them, I wouldn't be able to tell them to stop. Then they could their abilities against us. That means pretty much no power for me, we'd be distracted and no matter where we were Mallory could find us."

Tristan nodded. Ok then, he seemed cool with it. I looked at Jade but before she could speak I silenced her by putting my finger to my lips as Jane and Alec gracefully, almost floating back in.

"We must go now," Jane spoke.

"Of course," I sighed.

"Where are the rest?"

"They took off." Wow, I told my coven one thing and the Volturi the other….

"Why is that?"

"They feared I might anger the ancient ones," I explained coolly. Jane quit her questions and started through the entryway, shrugging.

I got up and they lead the way through the trees. We only walked and did nothing with great speed because really all they did was glide. It seemed to get us there easily enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Fearful Rulers 5

AMIRA

We arrived in Italy at the peak of dawn. We slipped through ally ways and other empty streets so we would either be completely shaded or not seen. We hurried to the Volturi's magnificent Italian palace and entered through two huge broad doors. We walked through the hall tailing Jane and Alec. Jade looked mostly down where the wall met the floor and didn't seem to pay attention to where we were heading. She seemed to relax herself by not paying attention. Tristan on the other had been searching the walls.

He was looking at everything he could and was busily memorizing the way we came in. I just walked calmly in the middle of them. Jane pushed open two massive doors that lead to a well-lit, nicely decorated room. Three thrones were elegantly placed in the center of the back wall, which seated the three leaders, Marcus, Caius, Aro…

"Welcome Amira," Aro welcomed as he stood up. He strode down the steps to stand only yards in front of us.

"Aro," I acknowledged.

"I assume you know the reason I had you brought here."

"I do."

"May I?" He extended one hand and I made no move to stop him so he touched my hand, which was balled up into a loose fist… Just in case… He looked at me then at Tristan, and Jade who were now paying full attention to Aro and I.

"So the others left? I assume it's a no for that coven."

"That coven?" Jane asked.

"They are 2 separate covens Jane," Aro explained based on my thoughts. Jane looked away; clearly she had definitely been unaware of that.

"Shame too, their talents would have been nice to have too. Distraction, Blocking, and Sensors… But here we have persuasion, seeing the present, and a fear causing talent. Might I say those would be perfect for a… future attack," he hesitated.

"Who would you need to attack?" I asked. "Would it be that coven we stopped by to check up on earlier?" I asked taking a guess.

"It would be them, as well as your coven they are very talented and a little too powerful."

"They haven't done anything wrong?" I asked now suspicious. Aro's little shield friend, Renata went to the other side of him, caught Jade's glare and shifted back.

"Ahhh…" I stared him down… even my stare can cause fear and pressure.

"No," he admitted. I lightened up and relief washed over him.

"Was that your power?" He asked changing the subject.

"A little part, but why do you need to attack them if they haven't done anything wrong?" My stare began again.

"We have our reasons," I knew my stare was intimidating him because if he lead the most powerful score of vampires in the world, he probably wasn't weak like this and give in this easily under pressure. I continued my glare.

"Would you like to see my full power?" I offered.

"No thank you. We- we want to maintain rule and safety over all vampires, the Cullens aren't as experienced as we are at doing so. If they came to power…"

"You would loose power, and that's why you want us, so you can maintain your royal positions." I looked at Tristan who shook his head slightly telling me to break from wherever this was about to go.

"I'm sorry, I've gotten off topic," I said. "But, it did help me make my final decision. I will not join you. I will not let you use my talent to keep your powerful positions."

"Really?" He glanced at one of the members of the guard and I immediately felt her try and break the bonds between me and my coven, to make me want to be on the guard.

"Not happening," I told her. She didn't give up and I suppose that's where all went bad. I looked my sight on her and unleashed all of her fears on her. She froze in terror and in mid scream before trying to fight my power. She struggled and when I released my glare she crumpled to the ground terrified and sobbing with out tears.

"Impressive," Aro mused. "Unfortunately, we can't have a power like yours against us."

"Oh really?"

"Alec!" He ordered. Before Alec's ability even reached me he was yowling on the floor trying to make it stop. He was struggling on the floor and his power failed as he eventually froze from horror. This is the point where if I used my talent on people they would've died of fright, but not vampires, we're already dead.

Silently without words Jane used her talent of pain and burning filled my mind and I stooped to one knee, and Tristan shook my shoulder. I focused painfully at Jane and she was the next one down. She lay frozen almost in mid fall. Her teeth gritted together before she screamed.

Seeing the Volturi's two best offences go down with no trouble at all there was now panic in the room. I got up and Jade came up closer behind me.

"Even more impressive," Aro clapped once. His expression was serious and calm but he was truthful in what he said. I can now see why Jane did not want you here.

"We'll go now," I told him… "Or I can show off my power more… your choice."

I nudged Jade but she was already on with the persuasion thing.  
"We will give you one day but we will hunt you down when Chelsea, Jane, and Alec have regained strength… And confidence," he nodded at all three temporarily crippled figures on the floor.

I shot Tristan a glance and then decided to terrify one more slightly more important enemy. I glared at Caius who was paying no attention to me whatsoever and then he stood up with such force he crushed the arms of his chair and I used this for our get away as my power repeated itself with one of the Volturi coven's biggest members.


	6. Chapter 6

Fearful Rulers 6

TRISTAN

Man! Amira couldn't have upset them more! Well she could've but they were definitely mad now. I suppose they had already sentenced us to death due to Amira's discovery but still… Was that last part necessary? Man! She could be so… so… reckless!

Jade was the first out followed by me and then Amira made her narrow escape through the long passage. It wasn't long, maybe 3/4 of a day before we weren't at all to far from our territory. We were in a familiar forest that we had passed through on the way here. I wasn't sure why we were going past the other coven's place, probably to warn them that the Volturi were going to try an destroy them, whether it was the first or second time, I'm not sure but oh well.

"Amira!" Jade called. That was actually loud for her. "I caught their scent… I think some of them are- Tristan!" I looked behind me and familiar vampire tackled me. We both fell to the ground at top speed and I hit the ground first on my back, while whoever it was landed neatly on his feet. He backed up as if to attack, but Amira hissed and leaped down in front of me.

"Who are you?" The vampire spoke; he was a muscular vampire, with short brownish black hair. His eyes were a gold color like ours and he was glowing with strength.

"Who are you?" Jade asked duly from a low tree branch.

"I asked first." A blonde girl vampire, who was very beautiful stopped herself next to him and stood by his side.

"I'm Amira and this is my coven, Tristan, and Jade."

JACOB

"Rosalie and Emmett found more vampires. They are the ones from before," Edward muttered.

"What?" Bella asked. I didn't even turn to look away from Renesmee. She laughed at whatever show she was watching and turned to look at me with a smile on her face. I was somewhat distracted, so I wasn't paying attention to the show but Renesmee put her little hand on my face and showed me the joke so I would get. I stifled a chuckle and scooped her up. She had grown more again.

Her growth had become slower but she went through a growth spurt yesterday. She went back to watching the television contently from my arms. I put her down and stood up.

"They're back?" I asked. I had just completely keyed out to their conversation.

"Jacob, please stay here with Renesmee."

"I want to come," I said. Bella looked at me sternly and I sat down to watch the TV with Nessie.

AMIRA

My little trio walked out onto a clear field with nothing but a river and a big house in it. We followed the two vampires who had introduced themselves to us as Rosalie, and Emmet. Then out of the house, two more familiar vampires walked out. They had been the ones Jane talked to directly, though I do remember there being four more.

"Rose, Emmett?"

"Go back inside, they're here to help," Emmet told the brunette vampire, and the auburn haired vampire.

"Amira, this is Edward and Bella."

"Hi," I said shaking their hands.

"And Tristan… and Jade…" Emmett introduced the rest of my coven. Jade shook Bella's hand and Tristan shook Edward's.

"What are they here to help for?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi want you destroyed as soon as possible," I said. Bella looked at Edward whose face was set in a grim expression.

"They came to help?" Edward asked. Why didn't he just read our minds? He had that ability didn't he? And yes, I did get a little info out about them from Jane.  
"We're not here to follow their orders, we're here to tell you possible plans, but we don't have long, we have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"They'll have Demetri hot on our tail."

"You made them mad," Bella guessed.

"Oh yeah," Tristan said coolly. I glanced at him and he went back to serious.

"Hey aren't you able to read minds or something?"

"Aren't you blocking me?"

"No, Kayden isn't with us. They took off." Edward glanced at Rosalie and Emmett and they shrugged.

"Our other coven members will be back momentarily. Its best you explain it to all of us."


End file.
